Another point of view
by Asukaforever92
Summary: The events from before and during R2 as told through the perspective of Kagyua and Tianzi. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello to all I now present my next fanfic focusing on the duo of Kaguya and HIM Empress Tianzi. I frankly this duo is not focused on enough and I like both characters so I wanted to make this. This story will focus on those two on various points of the series starting here shortly after the end of the Black Rebellion and throughout R2 until the aftermath of Zero Requiem. I chose this title because, I couldn't think of anything better. I also am going to state right now I don't mean to offend anybody.

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass

It was a chilly September day in the Chinese Federation. In her palace the High Eunuchs were off meeting and discussing the affairs going on in neighboring Area 11. A disruption there could easily spill over into the Chinese Federation. In fact there had already been a number of failed rebellions. As Empress he she knew about the various affairs in her country but, was very naive about the details and even general knowledge. She was currently doing what she did best: sitting on her throne being a good figurehead when a guard entered the throne room.

"Your majesty, announcing the arrival of Lady Kaguya Sumeragi, Sayoko Shinozaki, Rakshata Chawla and Diethard Reid." announced the man.

"Um, okay." replied Tianzi.

"Hello your majesty! My name is Lady Kaguya Sumeragi and I am the Head of the Sumeragi Conglomerate." said the Japanese girl enthusiastic.

"He-Hello." replied Tianzi surprised by the chipper girl.

"I am also the widow of Zero." added Kaguya, "Though, I don't think he's really dead."

"You really believe he's alive?" asked Tianzi.

"Of course, Zero is the Man of Miracles." answered Kaguya, "If anybody can survive it would be him."

"I agree." said Diethard, "Zero is not as easy to kill as many believe."

"Ah, there you are. We had heard you had arrived." said Huang Qian as the Eunuchs entered the room.

"You're majesty, let us meet our guests." said Gao Hai.

"Al-alright." said Tianzi meekly.

"Don't worry your majesty, you and I can talk later. We'll have some girl time just the two of us." reassured Kaguya.

"Okay." replied Tianzi smiling.

"Come along." said Zhao Hao as the Eunuchs began leading the exiled Black Knights away.

"I don't like these men." huffed Kaguya softly.

"They do seem have a good deal of influence over the Empress." noted Rakshata.

"They're usurping her authority." said Kaguya disgusted.

"It doesn't matter. This is there country and we are guests." said Diethard.

"True, but from working with a young lady I could tell the Empress seemed upset." said Sayoko.

"_Zero, we need you more now than ever._" said Kaguya to herself.

* * *

The next day the Empress was heading to her throne room. Having not much to do she was pretty free to do as she pleased. As she wandered aroundshe heard a TV and upon investigating found Kaguya sitting on a couch watching TV.

"Hello Empress, please join me." said Kaguya inviting her over.

"Um, okay." replied Tianzi sitting on the couch next to Kaguya.

"I'm watching the news. This is the AFP from Paris. Britannian media is very biased so I prefer to watch news reports from the EU." explained Kaguya.

"Okay." said Tianzi who only somewhat understood.

_Good day. Today the new Britannian Viceroy arrived in the Japan also known as Area 11. He is Duke Ferdinand Calares and he is, of course, replacing the now former Second Princess Cornelia li Britannia. Area 11 has been downgraded to a "re-education zone" following the failed Black Rebellion under the revolutionary Zero is now declared deceased. We now go live to Tokyo Settlement for the debut of the new viceroy. _

"That's why I like EU news; they referred to Japan by it's name as well as using the term Area 11." said Kaguya.

"Okay." said Tianzi lost as the new viceroy approached a podium.

_Hello to all viewing this, I am Duke Ferdinand Calares and I am the third Viceroy of Area 11. I was here during the invasion and for the rule of Prince Clovis and Princess Cornelia both of whom are great heroes. Clovis fought for the peace and prosperity of the empire proving himself an excellent member of the Imperial Family. His brutal tactics helped to crush rebellions with little Britannian life lost. Yes, many Elevens were killed but, they are a savage and uneducated mongrel race who need our control and discipline. Even when the cowardly terrorist Zero cut his brilliant life short, Clovis' memory still lives on. Then, Princess Cornelia, our Goddess of Victory, became viceroy and was able to stop the Black Knights here in Tokyo Settlement. Thanks to her the empire continues to live on and thrive as it has for centuries. I will crack down on the damn Elevens from Hokkaido bloc to the Ryukyu Islands. All hail Britannia!_

"Interesting." mused Kaguya.

"What do you mean?" asked Tianzi.

"Along with the usual Britannian racism I noted something interesting at the end." answered Kaguya.

"Oh." replied Tianzi confused.

"Viceroy Calares said he would crack down on Japanese "from Hokkaido bloc to the Ryukyu islands." However, Japan has territorial claims to the Kuril Islands above Hokkaido, which is disputed by EU member-state Russia, and the Senkaku Islands which sit at the end of the Ryukyu Islands and are disputed by the Chinese Federation. By not mentioning these, Calares is clearly trying to avoid angering either country." explained Kaguya.

"I see." said Tianzi somewhat understanding.

"It does make sense considering that right now Japan is really in no place to repel an attack from another country." mused Kaguya before adding with a giggle, "Being a politician I've gotten really good at reading between the lines."

"That's really amazing Kaguya." replied Tianzi, "I mean Miss Sumeragi."

"No please call me by my first name." insisted Kaguya.

"Okay Kaguya." said Tianzi knowing she'd just made her first friend.

* * *

It was a cold December day in the Forbidden City. In her room, Tianzi was having tea with her friend Kaguya but, the Empress couldn't help but notice the Japanese girl seemed distant.

"Kaguya, is something wrong?" asked Tianzi worried.

"I've gotten bad news from Japan and abroad." answered Kaguya, "But, don't worry. I'm okay."

"Please tell me what happened." said Tianzi.

"In Japan, Lord Kirihara and the other members of Kyoto were executed by the colonial government. I knew them all before the occupation and the only surviving members are me and my cousin Sir, Suzaku Kururugi, Knight of Six. And abroad, Britannia has begun an invasion of the EU." explained Kaguya.

"Oh. I see." replied Tianzi, "I didn't know your cousin was a Knight of the Round."

"Yes. He is an Honorary Britannian and was originally the knight of Princess Euphemia li Britannia before the SAZ Massacre." said Kaguya.

"I don't remember a massacre." noted Tianzi.

"It happened a few months ago. Euphemia promised a Special Administrated Zone of Japan where the Japanese people could have their rights restored but, it was a trap. She revealed her true colors when she began a genocide." replied Kaguya bitter.

"Oh." said Tianzi disturbed.

"He became a Knight of the Round after allegedly killing Zero. He's the reason Zero and I are no longer together and Japan is still enslaved." added Kaguya clearly upset.

"It sounds like you hate him." said Tianzi upset.

"Suzaku is my cousin and I could never hate him. It's more...I am extremely disappointed in his recent decisions." said Kaguya.

"I see." replied Tianzi, "I hope you two can reconcile."

"Thank you your majesty. I only hope Suzaku sees the light and realizes his follies." said Kaguya.

* * *

It was a cold January day in the Chinese Federation. A light snow coated the grounds of the Imperial Palace as the Empress awoke. Today was a very special day for the girl as the calendar read January 18. However, the Empress did not feel like celebrating this special day. She felt like all the people congratulating her were insincere and phony. But, as she enjoyed her breakfast she found somebody who she knew truly cared about her big day.

"Hello Empress and might I say happy birthday to you!" declared Kaguya.

"Thank you Kaguya. It really means a lot." replied the Empress smiling.

"It's no problem. I really mean it." said Kaguya.

"I know you do and I am so glad you remembered." said Tianzi.

"So, what can I get you as a birthday present?" asked Kaguya.

"You really don't have to do anything." answered Tianzi.

"I insist." said Kaguya determined.

"I would really like to go outside the Forbidden City." replied Tianzi.

"Unfortunately, that is something I do think I will be able to do." noted Kaguya.

"I understand." said Tianzi clearly disappointed.

"This isn't right. You're the Empress for goodness sake." said Kaguya upset.

"It's not that a big of a deal. Please, don't make a fuss because of me." said Tianzi.

"You're so humble your majesty. It's really refreshing considering many nobility and royals can be very narcissistic." replied Kaguya.

"I didn't know that." noted Tianzi.

"Oh yes. Dealing with Britannian nobility I can confirm this. Of course, I believe Prince Clovis was even worse. He was very narcissistic and ruthless. That's why my darling Zero killed him." explained Kaguya.

"That sounds horrible." replied Tianzi.

"The situation in Japan has been dire since the Britannian invasion and know that the Black Rebellion failed it has gotten worse." sighed Kaguya.

"Do you think things will always be this bad?" asked Tianzi.

"No. When Zero returns he will trample the established order under foot and you will see the outside world." answered Kaguya.

"I'd like to take somebody with me." confessed Tianzi, "His name is Xingke."

"That's no problem your highness. You and he will reach the outside world together, I promise." replied Kaguya.

* * *

It was a warm, sunny day in the Chinese Federation. Tianzi was clearly distracted as she and Kaguya drank tea on the veranda.

"Awe, it's so cute." quipped Kaguya as she placed her teas cup down.

"What is cute?" asked Tianzi putting down her tea cup.

"You're worried about Xingke." answered Kaguya.

"I...well...you see..." stammered the empress.

"It's alright your majesty. I love that. You and Xingke should go on a date with Zero and I when he returns." replied Kaguya.

"I don't think Xingke would do that." sighed Tianzi sadly.

"Of course he would Xingke cares for you greatly." said Kaguya.

"I hope so." said Tianzi blushing.

"Hello madams. Please tell me if I can get you anything more." said Sayoko stepping out onto the veranda.

"We are fine and you don't need to act so formal." replied Kaguya.

"You are the wife of Zero." noted Sayoko giggling.

"That is true." admitted Kaguya.

"Anyway, I served a Britannian girl your age Lady Kaguya back in Japan and I am more than happy to serve." replied the ninja-maid.

"Sayoko! Lady Kaguya!" cried Diethard running onto the veranda, "Something is going on in Tokyo Settlement!"

"What is it?" asked Sayoko.

"It seems the remnants of the Black Knights have attacked Babel Tower. From the way they seems to be operating I think Zero is back." answered Diethard giddy.

Sayoko and Diethard left to watch on a small, portable TV in his room while Kaguya and the Empress went to the room of the former to watch. When they turned on the TV they found the usual Britannian spin but, soon the picture began fuzzy and when it was restored a familiar face was there.

_I am Zero!_

"I knew my husband wasn't dead!" declared Kaguya ecstatic.

"_So that is Zero._" thought the Empress to herself.

_People of Japan, I have returned! Here me Britannia, and all you who have power, heed my words carefully; I am burdened by sorrow, war and discrimination. Malicious deeds carried out by the strong. The same abhorrent interplay of tragedy and comedy. The world has not changed, people still suffer. That is why the resurrection of Zero was necessary. So long as the strong oppress the weak, my rebellion will continue to grow. It begins today with the divine punishment I have brought on the inept and foolish Viceroy Calares. I shall fight against all those who abuse their power. Therefor, here and now, I declare the establishment of the United States of Japan! Starting from this moment, this room shall be the first dominion of the USJ. Race, ideology and religion will not matter. Being a citizen will have but one requirement, doing that which is just! _

"Banzai! Banzai! Banzai!" cried Kaguya jubilant as she threw her hands into the air.

"You seem really happy that Zero is back." noted Tianzi.

"Of course. My husband has returned to pick up where he left off one years ago." said Kaguya unable to hide her happiness.

"It's really Zero! He's back! Oh joy! Oh ecstasy!" yelled Diethard from a nearby room.

"Sounds as if Mr. Reid is also quit happy for this moment." noted Kaguya with a giggle.

"What is Zero like?" asked Tianzi.

"He's really tall, brave and smart. He's also a total workaholic and he has one mistress named C.C. From what I can tell, it seems Kallen, the pilot of the Gurren, may also be in hiding with him." answered Kaguya.

"That must make you jealous." said Tianzi.

"Not really. I know Zero is a man and men desire the sins of the flesh. I just wish I could be there with him." replied Kaguya.

"What are 'sins of the flesh'?" asked Tianzi confused.

"I'll tell you later. Being a virgin maiden I have never experienced it myself but, from what I can tell it's marvelous." answered Kaguya, "Then again, I am glad Zero will be the one to pop my cherry."

"Okay." replied Tianzi not knowing what "pop my cherry" actually meant.

* * *

A few days later and Kaguya had only slightly become less enthusiastic about the return of her beloved Zero. However, as they she and Tianzi enjoyed afternoon tea Sayoko brought disturbing news.

"They can't do that!" cried Kaguya as the High Eunuchs entered the room.

"I'm afraid there isn't anything we can do about it. The Britannian government will execute the captured Black Knights." replied Sayoko.

"We have to try to and save them." protested Tianzi.

"If we did we would be starting a possible war." noted Xia Wang.

"It's okay." said Kaguya calmly, "I know Zero will find a way to save them."

"Do you really believe he can do it?" asked Tianzi.

"I know he will." answered Kaguya confident.

A/N: There is chapter one of my story I hoped you enjoyed it and will stick around for following chapters. I really do appreciate all the support I get from you guys. Anyway, see you next time and please review.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I am back with chapter two of my story. Last time we began after R1 and moved to episode 3 of R2 and this chapter will cover episodes 4-7. If you're wondering why the episode numbers are they way they are; it's because since I returned to Geass in March of this year, I have been watching four episodes for two weeks resulting in eight episodes a month. This is covering episodes 29-32 if you don't differentiate between seasons. It will be cut back near the end of the show and this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass

It was a sunny yet troubling day in the Chinese Federation and one Kaguya Sumeragi. Today was the day the Black Knights were to be executed but, she felt confident that Zero would save them. Her friend Tianzi was sitting next to her and wasn't sure if Zero could save them.

"Kaguya, do you really think that Zero can save them?" asked Tianzi.

"You've never seen Zero perform a miracle before but, I have. If anyone can overcome these odds and free the Black Knight it's him." answered Kaguya.

"Wow. Zero sounds amazing." said the awe-struck empress.

"He is amazing. I just wonder why he left during the Battle of Tokyo." replied Kaguya concerned.

"That is odd the commander would leave in the middle of a battle." said Tianzi knowing that much.

"The reason is irrelevant. All that matters is he's back and he will again led the Japanese people against Britannia." said Kaguya.

"I guess that makes sense." replied Tianzi.

"Will you be watching the events unfold?" asked Kaguya.

"I will." answered Tianzi.

"Good!" exclaimed Kaguya, "You know, many people don't think Zero will show up but, I know that he will. Zero would never let his comrades die."

"He sounds like a good leader." noted Tianzi, "_Unlike myself._"

"Oh he is. Zero is a leader that all of his comrades can have faith in." said Kaguya giddy.

"I hope he succeeds in saving all of your friends." said Tianzi.

"I know he will and you'll probably get to meet him soon." replied Kaguya.

"That's okay. I'm not really good and meeting new people." said Tianzi sadly.

"Don't belittle yourself like that your highness." said Kaguya sympathetic, "You're a very kind and compassionate person."

"Thank you Kaguya." replied Tianzi feeling better.

"That's what friends are for." said Kaguya.

* * *

A little later Tianzi, Kaguya and the world tuned in as the Britannian forces prepared to execute the captured Black Knights. Tianzi was worried about the Black Knights, as they were friends of Kaguya, but also for Xingke who she knew was in the Chinese Consulate building which served as the backdrop for the executions. Luckily, the executions were never to be as Tianzi watched Zero arrive and mastermind the escape of his comrades. The last image the young empress saw was Xingke telling the Britannian soldiers to withdraw.

"Your majesty, did you see what occurred?!" asked an ecstatic Kaguya as she found her friend in the throne room.

"Yes I did. You were right Kaguya, Zero is amazing." said the young empress impressed by what she saw.

"I told you! My darling, genius husband riding in with such audacity and outsmarting all the Britannian soldiers to free the Black Knights!" cried Kaguya, "I knew he would."

"I guess this means you'll be returning to Ar-Japan huh?" asked Tianzi sadly.

"Eventually I will but, not until Zero tells me too and when I do I will still keep in touch. I promise you and I will always be friends." answered Kaguya.

"Thank you Kaguya!" exclaimed Tianzi hugging her friend.

"It's no problem." said Kaguya calmly.

"Kaguya, you're the first friend I have had." confessed Tianzi.

"Yes. I know." admitted Kaguya with a hint of sadness.

"I want to thank your for everything. You've been so kind too me the whole time I've been here. Kinder than anybody else I have ever known." said Tianzi.

"You can be assured that will never change." said Kaguya.

* * *

Tianzi was enjoying a sunny and warm day in the Chinese Federation. As she walked the grounds of she saw her friend Kaguya Sumeragi walking the opposite her.

"Hello Kaguya." said Tianzi happily.

"Hello your highness." replied Kaguya, "It's a beautiful day today."

"Yes it is." said Tianzi.

"Where are you head if I might act?" asked Kaguya.

"No were really. I was just walking around." answered Tianzi.

"Then I'll walk with you." said Kaguya.

"Okay." said Tianzi happily and they began walking.

"Your highness, I am so happy with Zero the other day." said Kaguya.

"He was amazing." said the empress.

"That is his. My husband truly is grand." replied Kaguya.

"I really hope I can meet him." said Tianzi.

"Oh I know you will. Once you leave the Vermillion Forbidden City you'll meet him face to mask." joked Kaguya as they walked down a hallway.

"I've never left the Forbidden City before." noted Tianzi.

"You'll leave someday. You have guards that will protect you." said Kaguya, "_Unless they Eunuchs tell them otherwise._"

"I hope so." sighed Tianzi.

"The situation is getting dire. If we don't act soon then we risk losing everything." came a nearby voice.

"That sounds like Zhao Hao." said Tianzi as the two girls headed to nearby door.

"We believe members of the Russian government might be encouraging the insurrections in Mongolia, Manchuria and Korea." noted Xia Wang.

"We've also captured Mujaheddin aiding the Hui separatists in Ningxia, separatists in Qinghai, Gansu, parts of Inner Mongolia, parts of Tibet and of course there is the East Turkestan Islamic Movement in Xinjiang." added Cheng Zhong.

"I didn't know about any of this." whispered Tianzi surprised.

"All of our territories in Southeast Asia and Southern Asia are also on the verge of being lost." said Xiang Sheng, "It's bad enough the Militarized Zone of India seems to have dealings with the Black Knights. The same ones who killed Gao Hai. "

"Luckily, we still control the ignorant masses through our media propaganda." said Cai Lishi.

"At least we don't have the puppet empress ruining our affairs." replied Tong Lun.

"Reactionary old bastards." sneered Kaguya.

"For now we must focus on the current events including the rumors of military insubordination. If true these rumors about a clique planning a putsch are serious they must be discovered and executed." said Huang Qian.

"I believe we should continue negotiations with the White Prince." suggested Zhao Hao.

"Agreed." replied the other Eunuchs.

"I don't want to hear more of this." said Tianzi sadly before leaving.

"Tianzi, I am sorry you had to hear that." said Kaguya.

"It's alright Kaguya." replied Tianzi sadly.

* * *

It was a quite day in the Chinese Federation and Empress Tianzi was currently attending her study lessons. While the High Eunuchs wanted to give the image they were continuing her education in reality it was a facade to keep the masses fooled into thinking they cared about the girl.

"Thus, in 1644 the Ming Dynasty collapsed though a Southern Ming Dynasty did exist for a time. The Shun Dynasty was formed and at the Battle of Shanhai Pass they won a victory over the Manchu invaders. The Shun Dynasty eventually conquered the entire whole of China including Manchuria and spread abroad. By modernizing in the 18th Century, the Shun Dynasty was able to halt imperialism from the EU including Russia when it tried to steal territory from the Chinese Federation in the Far East." explained the private tutor, "However, the Shun Dynasty eventually lost it's Mandate of Heaven and was replaced by the new Chinese Federation. During the uprisings in Russia a few years later, our armies were able to regain control of Mongolia purging out communist influences."

"Okay." said Tianzi clearly distracted.

"Your majesty you must focus." said the tutor.

"Sorry." apologized Tianzi.

"Is it that Sumeragi girl?" asked the tutor annoyed.

"Yes. Kaguya had to return to Japan and I miss her. She was my first real friend." answered Tianzi.

"No offense but, you need to put that girl out of our mind. She was too strong willed and opinionated. A proper lady is seen and not heard. That is why the High Eunuchs handle the affairs of our country." said the tutor repeating the propaganda she spewed, "Besides, she had many bad habits such as referring to Area 11 as Japan. How pathetic she can not learn her place."

"But, Kaguya said Zero will free Japan." said Tianzi.

"That man was a ruthless terrorist who slaughtered innocent royals such as Prince Clovis. She likely would have killed you too. Luckily, this Zero is merely a fraud." replied the tutor.

"Kaguya said that Japan is not defeated and will rise again." said Tianzi meekly.

"The defeated must accept their lot in life. It has worked for other numbers in the Britannian Empire, they can eve reach the status of Honorary Britannian so they have no legitimate reason to complain. Those stubborn Elevens need to understand that. It has worked here as well." said the tutor.

"_We believe members of the Russian government might be encouraging the insurrections in Mongolia, Manchuria and Korea." noted Xia Wang._

"_We've also captured Mujaheddin aiding the Hui separatists in Ningxia, separatists in Qinghai, Gansu, parts of Inner Mongolia, parts if Tibet and of course there is the East Turkestan Islamic Movement in Xinjiang." added Cheng Zhong._

"_All of our territories in Southeast Asia and Southern Asia are also on the verge of being lost." said Xiang Sheng, "It's bad enough the Militarized Zone of India seems to have dealings with the Black Knights. The same ones who killed Gao Hai. " _

"But, if that was so then there wouldn't be as many rebellions as there are right now!" cried the Empress.

"Nonsense. Our country is in fine shape. That Sumeragi girl is feeding you lies." said the tutor surprised.

"But, I heard the High Eunuchs say so." protested Tianzi.

"Well...that is enough for today. We will continue again tomorrow." said the tutor before leaving, "_The Eunuchs must be informed of this. If the Empress becomes too independent than the Eunuchs might be removed and I'll lose my job._"

"It's not wrong for people to want their freedoms, Kaguya, you taught me that and I will never forget it." said Tianzi softly.

* * *

The tension was thick in the Chinese Federation. The new viceroy of the Area 11 was due to touch down but, reports had surfaced that the Black Knights had or were going to attack the convoy. The High Eunuchs were meeting and Tianzi with them simply to keep up appearance.

"This could bad. If Zero gets his hands on the new viceroy the instability that has shaken our region may intensify." said Xia Wang.

"Indeed. This could destroy our entire country." added Zhao Hao.

"Is Kaguya okay?" asked Tianzi.

"However, we have the Black Knights in our debt so losing them as allies would not be good." noted Tong Lun ignoring the empress.

"We do have a non-aggression pact with Britannia so getting involved would be a mistake." sighed Cheng Zhong.

"Excuse me, is Kaguya safe?" asked Tianzi.

"Your highness, we have no of knowing that right now." answered Xiang Sheng.

"But, Kaguya is my friend. If there is fighting then I need to know if she's safe!" exclaimed Tianzi.

"The battle is more important than the life of one girl." said Chi Lishi.

"Every life is important." replied Tianzi.

"Look, right now we cannot know whether she is alive or not. The answer to that will have to wait." explained Huang Qian before adding to himself, "_Stupid, naive girl._"

"I guess that makes sense." said Tianzi as the door opened.

"Pardon my interruption, but we have confirmed that Britannian Army has defeated the Black Knights over the Pacific." said soldier entering the room.

"I see." replied Zhao Hao.

"Is Kaguya Sumeragi okay?" asked Tianzi worried.

"That is something I do not know your highness but, if she is not a soldier then I am certain she is okay." answered the soldier.

"That girl is irrelevant." replied Tong Lun.

"She is my friend!" cried Tianzi.

"I could investigate her status." offered the soldier.

"That is not what you are trained to do." said Huang Qian harshly.

"I am sorry my lord." replied the soldier.

"But, Kaguya..." began Tianzi on the verge of crying.

"Just forget that girl." said Cheng Zhong.

"You are dismissed now." said Chi Lishi to the soldier.

"Of course." replied Zhou Xianglin, "_Xingke must be informed of this. I never thought those damned parasites would stoop so low. _"

* * *

The whole world was watching as the new viceroy touched down in Tokyo Settlement. What surprised many was the fact she was in a wheelchair and how young she was.

"She doesn't look to much older than I am." noted Tianzi who was ignored by the High Eunuchs around her.

"I wonder if this girl will be like the other viceroys." wondered Xiang Sheng.

"She is about to speak." noted Cheng Zhong.

_How do you do everyone? I am Nunnally vi Britannia of the royal family. eighty-seventh in line to the Imperial Throne. Due to the unfortunate, untimely loss of Duke Calares recently I shall be assuming the viceroy-ship of Area 11 in his place. I am physical challenged in that I am unable to see or walk. Therefore, I am counting on all your assistance in making Area 11 a safer place. Please, help me to help you. I realize it but, I would all of you to co-operate with me on this. As your new viceroy, I wish to again create the Special Administrated Zone of Japan. In the Special Zone, Britannians and Numbers would have equal status. Elevens would safely be able to call themselves Japanese once again. There is no reason we should fight each other anymore. We should be able to live together, work together and laugh together. Though a tragic misunderstanding occurred in the Special Zone, I do not believe the attempt to establish the zone was a mistake. We need, a gentler world. And those of you in the Black Knights I ask you to please participate in the Special Zone. We need to step forward and admit to the mistakes that we've made. Then we can take the first positive steps to making things right. I believe this with all my heart._

"My, that was the quit the speech." quipped Zhao Hao as the speech ended.

"Indeed. If Princess Nunnally can succeed where Princess Euphemia failed then the Black Knights might be on the verge of extinction." agreed Tong Lun.

"But, I wonder how such a disabled royal can achieve anything." wondered Xia Wang.

"She apparently has three Knights of the Round with her in Area 11. Sir Suzaku Kururugi, Knight of 7 was by her side." replied Xiang Sheng.

"However, the last attempt at this was a massacre. I doubt the Elevens will go along with this again." said Chi Lishi.

"I think we should support it." said Tianzi.

"Your majesty, we always make the decision not you. Please, allow us to do our jobs." said Zhao Hao clearly irked.

"But, if this will help establish a gentler world then we should support it." replied Tianzi.

"Your highness, we deal with these decisions not you. Please stay out of this." said Huang Qian.

"But, I am the empress." sighed Tianzi who simply relented.

A/N: And there we go with chapter two of this story. I am so grateful for all the support I have received for this story so far. I hope you enjoyed this work and continue to follow this story through. Until next time, please review.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I am back with my next chapter of my story. This will cover the events of R2 from episode 8-11 including the kidnapping of Tianzi. Thanks again to the all the great supporters.

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass

In the Vermillion Forbidden City, the High Eunuchs and Empress Tianzi were gathered watching a television. The second Special Administrated Zone of Japan by Princess Nunnally vi Britannia. It was set to begin any moment and the big question was what Zero would do.

"So, do you think Zero will actually go through with supporting the Special Administrated Zone?" asked Xia Wang.

"He has publicly announced he would but, after what happened last time I would not be surprised if he tried to kill the princess." answered Zhao Hao.

"If it works I think he should support it." added Tianzi.

"Frankly, I don't see how he can support it. We might have to rethink our support of the Black Knights." said Cai Lishi ignoring the empress.

"Agreed. We cannot allow Britannia to expand it's influence in the Far East." said Huang Qian.

"If so, then why did he ask for asylum?" asked Cheng Zhong.

"He must be planning something big." answered Xiang Sheng.

"We will see what occurs here." said Tong Lun.

_We are coming live from the Special Administrated Zone of Japan. Zero has brought a million people here._

"So far Zero hasn't arrived." noted Zhao Hao as Nunnally made her speech.

"I don't know but, if he fails to appear at all we might have to trend a fine line with our support to the Black Knights." said Xiang Sheng.

"There is his!" called Tianzi as Zero appeared on the screen and began talking to Suzaku.

"Zero is quite the philosopher." said Huang Qian.

"That is irrelevant. All that matters is how he handles this situation." said Cheng Zhong as suddenly smoke appeared.

"What's going on?" asked Tianzi worried as the smoke disappeared.

"There's a million Zero!" exclaimed Xia Wang.

The Eunuchs and Tianzi waited to see how the Britannians would react. After several tense minutes, Suzaku gave the order to let them go.

"Well, it appears the Black Knights were being coming here. It seems things will be interesting." said Tong Lun.

"_Kaguya, I can't wait to see you again._" said Tianzi to herself.

* * *

In a private room of the church, Tianzi had finished putting her dress on and was sitting down, staring at her veil. From what she could grasp, girls usually adored their wedding day but, she was not among them. Suddenly, she heard a knock on the door.

"Um...come in." said Tianzi.

"Hello your highness! I came to greet you on your big day!" cried Kaguya entering the room.

"I'm glad you came Kaguya. You were the person I wanted here more than anyone." said Tianzi.

"So, are you excited for your big day?" asked Kaguya.

"Not really." answered Tianzi.

"Don't worry Tianzi. It's common for people to get cold feet on their wedding day." replied Kaguya.

"I'm really don't want to be married." confessed Tianzi.

"That does make sense. It's hard to marry someone you can't love." said Kaguya.

"I want to leave the Forbidden City but, if I got to Britannia, then I'd be a prisoner there." sighed Tianzi.

"Yes you would be." said Kaguya sadly.

"I don't want to marry the Britannian prince." replied Tianzi as tears forming in her eyes.

"Don't cry your highness." said Kaguya wiping the tears out of her eyes, "Everything will be okay."

"But-but, I don't see how." said Tianzi choking up.

"I'm not sure but, I know it will." replied Kaguya.

"Do you really think so?" asked Tianzi.

"I'm certain Master Zero will find a way to stop this marriage." answered Kaguya.

"I hope so." said Tianzi.

"This is so wrong." sighed Kaguya.

"Kaguya, thank you for your support." replied Tianzi.

"Of course your highness. You're my friend and I will always support you." said Kaguya.

"Is that what friends do?" asked Tianzi.

"Yes it is Tianzi." answered Kaguya grabbing her hands.

"Kaguya..." said Tianzi amazed.

"Look your highness, I know this will end one way or another." replied Kaguya.

"I'm grateful for that but, please don't try put yourself in danger." said Tianzi.

"Your highness..." stammered Kaguya.

"Kaguya, you're Japanese and I don't want anything to happen to you." explained Tianzi.

"You truly are a grand monarch Tianzi." said Kaguya.

"What do you mean?" asked Tianzi.

"Looking out for your friend when you're being sold to Britannia, that is truly admirable." explained Kaguya.

"Thank you." said Tianzi blushing.

"That's why this wedding is awful." said Kaguya angrily.

"I am okay with this." replied Tianzi.

"You can't be!" cried Kaguya.

"I am. Please." said Tianzi.

"Are...are you sure?" asked Kaguya.

"Yes. I am." answered Tianzi.

"Well, then I guess that I will go and prepare for the wedding." said Kaguya who turned around.

"Kaguya, I hope you'll see before I leave." said Tianzi.

"No problem your highness. I will see you after the wedding." replied Kaguya as she walked away.

"Okay Kaguya." said Tianzi as the Japanese girl left.

* * *

Tianzi couldn't remember a time that was more terrifying than right now. She was currently sitting on her bed holding her legs against her chest. She had been kidnapped by Zero at her wedding and a prisoner of the Black Knights who were being attacked.

"Your highness, are you okay?" asked Kaguya worried.

"I'm scared Kaguya." answered Tianzi.

"Don't worry Tianzi. Everything will be okay. I promise it." replied Kaguya.

"I don't want this!" cried Tianzi.

"Please calm down your highness." said Kaguya.

"Make it all go away!" cried Tianzi.

"I can't." said Kaguya sadly.

"Save me Xingke." said Tianzi.

"Zero is the one who saved you." said Kaguya.

"He put a gun to my head." replied Tianzi.

"I know and I will talk to him about that but, he did end your wedding." said Kaguya.

"Yes but, he kidnapped me." said Tianzi.

"He ended your wedding like you wanted." reasoned Kaguya.

"That's now how I wanted it to end." replied Tianzi shaking her head.

"It's not exactly how I planned it." said Kaguya.

"I just want to be with Xingke." said Tianzi.

"Xingke and his faction crashed the wedding first with a coup." noted Kaguya.

"What do you mean?" asked Tianzi.

"Yes Zero kidnapped you but, Xingke and faction crashed the wedding first staging a coup." explained Kaguya.

"He was trying to rescue me not kidnap me." said Tianzi.

"Xingke is fighting against us. He has captured our ace Kallen Kozuki." replied Kaguya.

"Like Zero kidnapped me." noted Tianzi worried.

"Let's change the subject." replied Kaguya, "I know that you're afraid but, down here you're safe."

"Are you sure?" asked Tianzi.

"Yes. This room is soundproof, as you can tell, and because it's so well protected you're safe here." answered Kaguya consoling her.

"I hope Xingke is okay." said Tianzi.

"I'm sure he will be." said Kaguya.

"He rebelled against the High Eunuchs." replied Tianzi worried.

"I know it's bad but, he'll find a way." said Kaguya, "_Betraying us could be how._"

"I really hope you're right." said Tianzi scared.

"Let's change the subject again." proposed Kaguya, "Things are getting upsetting."

"What do you want to talk about?" asked Tianzi.

"The outside world." answered Kaguya.

"Okay." said Tianzi feeling slightly better.

"Tokyo was such a beautiful city before the Britannian invasion. It's still nice today but, it's too Britannian. Once we liberate Japan we'll return the Japanese culture to the city." said Kaguya.

"That sounds so nice." replied Tianzi.

"Oh yes. We'll also return Mt. Fuji as well." continued Kaguya.

"That's a mine for Sakuradite now." said Tianzi thinking back to her tutor.

"Unfortunately it is. Luckily, the NAC, aka Kyoto Group, controlled all Sakuradite mining so we were able to use our wealth to fund resistance groups. The biggest group we supported were the Japan Liberation Front as well as other groups who proved their were able to hold their own against Britannia. The last group we funded were the Black Knights during the Black Rebellion." explained Kaguya.

"Then they were executed." added Tianzi sadly.

"Don't worry your highness, you'll be fine." said Kaguya.

"I ho...hope so." sniffled Tianzi as an explosion rocked the ship.

"I will protect you." said Kaguya.

"Thank you." replied Tianzi.

* * *

Empress Tianzi walked the halls of the Forbidden City toward the main hall. Once she entered it she walked to the Dragon Throne but, couldn't bring herself to climb and sit on it.

"Hello Tianzi, are you going to sit down?" asked Kaguya entering the throne room.

"I'm...not sure." answered Tianzi honestly.

"You went to the outside world." noted Kaguya.

"But, now I'm back in the Forbidden City." sighed Tianzi.

"Now that the Eunuchs are dead you can leave anytime you want." replied Kaguya.

"I guess so." said Tianzi.

"A whole new world is opened up to you now!" exclaimed Kaguya.

"That's true." replied Tianzi smiling.

"So, go sit on your throne." said Kaguya.

"I...can't." said Tianzi.

"Why?" asked Kaguya.

"I don't want to go back." answered Tianzi.

"You won't. The High Eunuchs are dead and the new United States of China will be much better than the old." said Kaguya.

"I don't know the first thing about politics." said Tianzi sadly.

"Don't worry your highness, this new China has a lot of overhaul so you can start from the beginning." noted Kaguya.

"That does make sense." realized Tianzi.

"Exactly. For example, the Chinese Federation has splintered into many factions." explained Kaguya.

"That's true." said Tianzi.

"Your country how has it's own constitution." noted Kaguya.

"That's true." replied Tianzi.

"The new United States of China is nothing like the old Chinese Federation." said Kaguya.

"She's right!" declared Zero entering the room with Xingke.

"Master Zero!" cried Kaguya.

"Xingke!" cried Tianzi happily.

"Hello your majesty." replied Xingke.

"What Lady Kaguya said is true; the new country is a new revolutionary country with rights and improvements over the reactionary Chinese Federation." said Zero, "You are no longer a prisoner, you are back in your position as Empress."

"You are freed empress and I will always protect you." added Xingke, "I will always be with you."

"Right." said Tianzi smiling who carefully ascended her throne.

"_Tianzi, for the first time since I've known you, this is the first time I've seen you truly happy._" said Kaguya to herself with a smile.

A/N: That's were we'll end chapter three. I hope you enjoyed and will stick around for the next chapter which will be shortly. Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hello all I welcome you to chapter four of "Another Point of View". This chapter covers the events in R2 from episode 12-15. For arguments sake, the United States of China is roughly the equivalent of our People's Republic of China. Without any further ado, let's dive in.

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass

It had been a crazy few days for Empress Tianzi. At one moment she had been the ruling figurehead of the Chinese Federation and now she was the restored monarch of the United States of China. Today she, Kaguya and Xingke were discussing the new constitution of the country. Tohdoh and Oghi had were there as well. Zero has returned to Tokyo for business so he was absent.

"Alright, so first thing we need to do is address the high levels of unequal wealth distribution." said Xingke.

"But, I thought the distribution of wealth was all even." said Tianzi.

"Unfortunately, that is not true." replied Kaguya.

"I believe the new government should engage in a process of economic liberalization." proposed Tohdoh.

"Agreed. We will open up the economic reforms proposed in the 1980s." said Xingke.

"Okay." said Tianzi clearly unsure what was being said.

"Next we should talk about ethnic divisions." said Oghi.

"Right. Ethnic Han domination of the old Chinese Federation was a crucial problem." noted Tohdoh.

"We can grant self-rule for ethnic minorities." replied Xingke, "Of course the empress should have final say."

"Well...um...I think..." stammered Tianzi clearly not knowing what to say.

"I think autonomy would be a good idea." said Kaguya.

"Yes. Xinjiang for ethnic Uyghur, Inner Mongolia for ethnic Mongols, Tibet for ethnic Tibetans, Ningxia for ethnic Hui and Guangxi and for ethnic Zhuang will be given autonomy." said Xingke.

"What about other large minorities?" asked Oghi.

"Korea and Manchuria can be given autonomy for ethnic Koreans and Manchus respectively." answered Kaguya.

"I believe we should allow the Amur region, including Sakhalin Island, for ethnic Russians." added Tohdoh.

"That is good." said Tianzi agreeing with what was agreed.

"We should also consider the status of Hong Kong and Macao. They have been autonomous before." noted Oghi.

"I say we give them the status of Free Imperial City." proposed Kaguya.

"Based on the old concept from the Holy Roman Empire?" asked Tohdoh.

"Yes." answered Kaguya.

"That is a good idea." said Xingke.

"I should also mention the issue of Outer Mongolia seceded. Other regions such as the Demilitarized Zone of India broke away without but, Outer Mongolia has been part of China since the Ming Dynasty except for a brief time in the early 1900s so losing it will be difficult to accept." noted Tohdoh.

"Yes but, with the collapse the Chinese Federation a large portion of the country will be lost so they should be used to it." said Xingke.

"Taiwan is also seceding joining a large portion of Southeast Asia but, with the large ethnic Han population there and a large anti-secessionist campaign there that might very difficult to allow to break away." said Kaguya.

"That is true." noted Oghi.

"There is no way China can allow Taiwan can breakaway." said Xingke.

"Xingke, I'm sure there can be someway to negotiate." said Oghi.

"No." replied Xingke."

"Tianzi, maybe you speak up." said Kaguya.

"I can't. I'm just a figurehead." sighed Tianzi sadly.

"You're still the empress. You still have a voice in how your country is run." replied Kaguya.

"No I don't." said Tianzi.

"Yes you do." said Kaguya.

"Really?" asked Tianzi.

"Yes." answered Kaguya.

"Okay." replied Tianzi who cleared her throat, "I think we should recognize Taiwanese independence."

"Your highness." said Xingke.

"The people there should determine their own future. That's the reason I wasn't in a political marriage." replied Tianzi.

"Indeed your highness." said Xingke, "The United States of China will recognize Taiwanese independence."

"Thank you Xingke." smiled Tianzi.

* * *

The sun was shining brightly over the Chinese Federation and so far things were quite serene if not boring. A large number of top Black Knights and Chinese officials including both Tianzi and Kaguya were currently in a meeting.

"We are having a major problem securing Chinese borders. Britannian forces are invading from Russia, Area 9 the former New Zealand and Area 18 the former Middle East Federation." noted Tohdoh.

"They've declared annexation Indochina, Papua New Guinea, Indonesia and Korea." added Chiba, "Of course the Britannian government refers to them as Area 10, Area 14, Area 17 and Area 16."

"We will send our forces to secure our southern and northern borders." replied Xianglin.

"If we seek help from India, Burma and Mongolia then we can secure our borders by offering them recognition." said Xingke.

"Right." agreed Asahina as Tamaki entered the room.

"We're in the middle of a meeting." noted Oghi.

"Not a meeting I was invited to." replied Tamaki as he whispered something to Oghi.

"I'm sorry but, I need to contact Zero for a moment." said Oghi who then picked up the phone.

"I wonder what Oghi is calling Master Zero about." said Kaguya.

"Whatever it is I wasn't invited." said Tianzi as Oghi waited for the phone to answer.

"Hello? Zero? What's wrong?" asked Oghi clearly surprised by the answer.

"What is he saying?" asked Tohdoh.

"Um..." answered Oghi surprised.

("_Oghi?_") asked Villeta only to have the phone hung up.

"What is wrong?" asked Chiba.

"Zero wasn't there so I couldn't find anything out." answered Oghi lying.

"You didn't even say a thing." noted Tamaki.

"The person on the end said they didn't know anything." lied Oghi.

"Let's break for now." said Xingke, "It seems that the current situation needs to be tended to."

"Tianzi, may we talk?" asked Kaguya.

"Okay." answered Tianzi who followed her friend into another room.

"Your highness, do you believe Master Zero is okay?" asked Kaguya worried.

"I guess so." answered Tianzi confused.

"Damn." sighed Kaguya worried.

"You're really worried about him." noted Tianzi.

"My husband might be in trouble and I don't know." replied Kaguya who began pacing back and forth.

"If Xingke was in this situation I would feel the same." said Tianzi.

"Of course you would. That is true love." replied Kaguya.

"I am sure Zero is okay." said Tianzi.

"Probably." said Kaguya as she stopped.

"I'm certain that Zero will return okay." said Tianzi.

"I hope so." said Kaguya.

"He will be!" cried Tianzi.

"Your highness." said Kaguya amazed.

"I'm sure that Zero is fine. He will return and nothing will be wrong." said Tianzi.

"Thank you your highness. I needed that." said Kaguya smiling.

"Oh there you are." said Xingke entering the room.

"Have you heard from Master Zero?" asked Kaguya anxious.

"Indeed. He is okay. Jeremiah Gottwald, a former Britannian solider and the provisional Viceroy after Zero assassinated Prince Clovis, returned to Tokyo. However, it seems he has defected to our side." explained Xingke.

"Oh thank Amaterasu." sighed Kaguya.

"I knew Zero would be okay." replied Tianzi.

"Yes indeed. Thank you your highness." said Kaguya, "You really helped me."

"It was happy to my friend." replied Tianzi.

* * *

It was a particularly boring day in the Chinese Federation. Most of the Chinese Army, including Xingke, and Black Knights were gone fighting forces still loyal to the High Eunuchs while Zero led a group on another mission.

"Kaguya, do you know exactly where Zero went?" asked Tianzi as the two visited the remaining Black Knights hoping for information.

"No. I all know is he, that Rolo person, Jeremiah, Miss C.C. and the Zero Squad left on some secret assignment." answered Kaguya, "I can't believe my husband left me in the dark."

"Well it ain't like he told us." snapped Tamaki.

"This is not like Master Zero. Something is wrong." worried Kaguya.

"What ever it is it'd be nice if he told us." replied Sugiyama.

"He hasn't explained why Jeremiah joined us at all. Since his return from Japan he's been really distant." added Yoshida, "Speaking of being gone, anybody know where Oghi went?"

"The Deputy Commander is away at the moment but, Sayoko is with him." replied Diethard.

"I really wish somebody would freaking clue me in!" cried Tamaki

"I am certain Master Zero has a rational explanation for his actions." said Kaguya unsure of what those could be."

"Come to think of it, he hasn't even explained the who Rolo guy is." noted Yoshida.

"_That is peculiar_" thought Diethard to himself.

"Maybe he's somebody whose close to Zero." proposed Sugiyama.

"Then we can trust him." said Kaguya.

"Right." agreed Diethard.

"What do you think your highness?" asked Kaguya

"Well...um...I..." stammered the Empress unsure how to answer.

"Zero is my bud, he'd never do a thing to endanger us." said Tamaki whose big mouth was actually useful for once.

"Agreed." said Kaguya.

"At any rate, he is an ally of our so we trust him." said Diethard.

"I'm not so sure." said Sugiyama.

"You distrust the judgment of Master Zero?!" asked Kaguya stunned.

"He's just saying that some people can betray you." replied Yoshida.

"There is no need to fear; if Master Zero trusts him then there is no reason to doubt his loyalty." said Kaguya.

"I believe he is just being cautious." said Tianzi.

"But, Zero always has the best interests of the Black Knights and Japan at heart." said Kaguya.

"I don't like that they're doubting Master Zero." replied Kaguya upset.

"Look, I think we can all agree that Zero has led us this far and that is reason enough to trust him." said Diethard.

"Damn right!" cried Tamaki.

"Right." said the others.

"I don't like how the others disrespected Master Zero." mumbled Kaguya to herself.

"I don't think then meant to Kaguya. The were saying things that they are concerned about." said Tianzi.

"Maybe." sighed Kaguya, "You are very wise Tianzi."

"Thank you." blushed the empress.

"_Master Zero, I don't understand your erratic behavior as of late. Please, we need you._" said Kaguya worried to herself.

A/N:I know this wasn't totally up to the pairing all the time but, it was needed to continue with the plot. Next time, we cover the events from the birth of UFN to the betrayal. Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hello everyone I am back with the next chapter of "Another point of view". We've passed the halfway mark of the story. This will cover the events of R2 from episode 16-19 and you know what that means the ending will be. At least he becomes Emperor in two episodes. Anyway, I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass

There was a buzz all around Penglai Island as the hot summer sun beat down. Preparations were being made for a huge speech from Zero details of which were being kept tightly under wraps. Kaguya could help but, notice some were less than pleased by this. As she drank tea with Tianzi, the young empress couldn't help but notice this.

"Kaguya, what is wrong?" asked Tianzi

"It's nothing you highness." answered Kaguya.

"Please tell me Kaguya." said Tianzi concerned.

"I accidentally overhead some of the Black Knights questioning the actions of Master Zero." confessed Kaguya worried.

"Oh my." replied Tianzi surprised.

"Two of those questioning him were Asahina and Chiba. Two of the three remaining Holy Swords of Kyoto." continued Kaguya.

"What has them upset?" asked Tianzi.

"The first is the fact that he keeps secrets but, that is essential. Lord Kirihara even said that he told Oghi that the true identity of Master Zero must remain hidden. The second is the recent admissions of Rolo and Jeremiah to our ranks." answered Kaguya.

"I'm sure they can be trusted." said Tianzi.

"Of course. However, some of the others do not seems to believe so." replied Kaguya.

"Did they fight with Britannia before joining the Black Knights?" asked Tianzi.

"Jeremiah led a group called the Purist Faction in Japan that briefly rose to power after the death of Prince Clovis and before Master Zero discredited Jeremiah during his debut leading to it's downfall. After that he was with the OSI where Rolo was also employed." explained Kaguya.

"I see." said Tianzi.

"Master Zero mentioned something called 'Orange' before he rescued Suzaku, that was why he appeared, so it is possible they were in collaboration which in this case his defection would make sense." reasoned Kaguya.

"Yeah." said Tianzi somewhat able to follow her friend.

"It could be possible the Purist Faction was a ruse to hid his loyalty to Master Zero. That still wouldn't explain why Rolo defected though." replied Kaguya.

"Do you think it's possible Jeremiah convinced him to defect while they were both with the OSI?" asked Tianzi meekly.

"That has to be it!" exclaimed Kaguya joyously, "You're brilliant your highness."

"Thank you." said Tianzi blushing.

* * *

The UFN debut had been a major success. The forty-seven members had signed the charters, disbanded their armies and contracted the Black Knights to liberate Japan. But, then Emperor Charles appeared and challenged Zero.

"How tragic." sighed Kaguya.

"I didn't expect Emperor Charles to appear." said Tianzi.

"He ruined a great moment for Master Zero and the world." said Kaguya.

"Do you think Zero will defeat Emperor Charles?" asked Kaguya concerned.

"Of course he will." answered Kaguya determined.

"Good." replied Tianzi.

"I know Master Zero will victor." said Kaguya.

"What, will happen if he losses?" asked Tianzi concerned.

"He won't lose." answered Kaguya.

"Okay." said Tianzi.

"I know you're worried Tianzi but, there is nothing to worry about. Master Zero has proven time and time again " said Kaguya reassuringly.

"I hope so." said Tianzi uneasy.

"Your highness, I know you are afraid but, you have everyone of the Black Knights here to protect you and everyone." replied Kaguya.

"Kaguya..." said Tianzi surprised.

"Besides Master Zero and the remaining Black Knights you have myself and Xingke too. Xingke has been devoted to you for six years now and he remains so. He led a revolt against the High Eunuchs for you. I've only know you for a year but, we have quickly become friends." said Kaguya.

"Thank you Kaguya." said Tianzi who hugged her friend.

Things were tense in Japan and the world as the Second Battle of Tokyo was about to commence. Tianzi and Kaguya were headed toward the Kagoshima Settlement escorted by a fleet of Black Knights including Xingke.

"Kaguya, I'm scared." said Tianzi clearly nervous.

"I know your highness. Nobody likes war but, sometimes it is essential." replied Kaguya.

"Really?" asked Tianzi anxiously.

"Yes. For example, Britannia would never simple hand Japan back to us. For Japan to be free, we need to go to war and defeat them." answered Kaguya.

"If Britannia joined the UFN we could settle this diplomatically." noted Tianzi.

"Unfortunately, that is not likely to happen under the reign of Emperor Charles. Prince Schneizel might since he seems to be more diplomatic but, the nobility and military might oppose him." said Kaguya.

"That isn't good." said Tianzi sadly.

"Indeed it is." replied Kaguya.

"Why is Britannia like that?" asked Tianzi.

"That is the way Britannia has been since the fall of Euro Britannia in 1808." answered Kaguya.

"I don't understand why." replied Tianzi.

"Britannia follows the Darwinian principle of Survival of the fittest. Since the fall of Euro Britannia the government fled to the colonies and had to rebuild. Believing the need to be the biggest and strongest country in order to survive." explained Kaguya.

"Okay. I think I understand." said Tianzi.

"Britannia spread across the Americas and eventually all over the world. They believed that if they didn't keep defeating and conquering smaller countries their own existence would be threatened." added Kaguya.

"That doesn't make sense. Countries have existed fine without conquering others." protested Tianzi.

"Correct though that has become rarer and rarer. The world was on course of a war of unthinkable size before Master Zero arrived. War will still come but, now there is hope for a better future." said Kaguya.

"Good." replied Tianzi.

* * *

After the battle over the Kagoshima Ghetto; Tianzi, Kaguya, Xingke and the Black Knights had fallen back just outside the coast of Kyushu. Night had now fallen and the Second Battle of Tokyo had begun.

"I wish we could be in Tokyo." sighed Kaguya.

"Why?" asked Tianzi.

"Master Zero needs us." answered Kaguya.

"I'm sure he will be okay." said Tianzi.

"Of course he can." replied Kaguya.

"So, we don't need to be there." said Tianzi.

"We don't but, I want to be." said Kaguya.

"Then why do you want to go to Tokyo?" asked Tianzi.

"Because I love him and want to be by his side." answered Kaguya.

"I'd feel the same if I were away from Xingke." confessed Tianzi.

"So you know how I feel." said Kaguya.

"Indeed." said Tianzi.

"I think we should have a double wedding. You and Xingke will get married along Zero and I." proposed Kaguya.

"Um, okay." said Tianzi.

"I wish I knew what was going on in Tokyo." said Kaguya anxiously.

"Don't worry." replied Tianzi.

"It's impossible for me not to." sighed Kaguya.

"Hello you two." said Xingke entering the room.

"Hello." replied both girls.

"It appears that the Second Battle for Tokyo has ended." stated Xingke.

"Did we win the battle?" asked Kaguya worried.

"The battle ended in a stalemate. Both sides suffered heavy losses. The most notable losses for the Britannians was Sir Bradley, Knight of 10. He was killed by Kallen who has escaped. The most notable loss for our side was Captain Asahina." explained Xingke.

"Okay." said Kaguya.

"Unfortunately, there is more."said Xingke.

"Please, tell me." said Kaguya seriously.

"The Lancelot dropped a Weapon of Mass Destruction called the F.L.E.I.J.A. Which destroyed the Tokyo Settlement. It is believed the F.L.E.I.J.A killed twenty-five million people including Captain Asahina and Viceroy Nunnally." explained Xingke solemnly.

"My God." said Kaguya horrified.

"No." said Tianzi feeling violently ill.

"Right now a ceasefire is in place." added Xingke.

"Is...is Master Zero okay?" asked Kaguya worried.

"There is a rumor he was injured but, that is unconfirmed so far." answered Xingke.

"No." replied Kaguya shaking.

"Kaguya." said Tianzi clearly worried about her friend.

"I'm okay." said Kaguya clearly still upset.

* * *

Only a few hours passed since the news of the F.L.E.I.J.A bombing had gotten out and the world was in a state of disbelieve. Scenes of the whole that used to be Tokyo Settlement were everywhere and nobody could what had happened. Outside Kagoshima, the Black Knights were still trying to fully grasp what had occurred.

"General Xingke, have you any news from our comrades?" asked Kaguya still worried about the fate of Zero.

"Yes I have." answered Xingke.

"Okay good." replied Kaguya.

"It seems that General Tohdoh and several others leaders are having some important meeting." said Xingke.

"Did they say what they were talking about?" asked Tianzi.

"No they did not." answered Xingke.

"Then I assume there is no update on the condition of Master Zero." said Kaguya.

"I am sure he's okay." said Tianzi.

"You're probably right." said Kaguya.

"Remember when were together in the Forbidden City and you were certain that Zero was alive when everyone else said he was dead?" asked Tianzi.

"Indeed and I understand what you are getting at. Master Zero is alive and well. I just need to have faith." answered Kaguya when the phone suddenly rang.

"Hello." said Xingke answering the phone.

("_General Xingke, this is Oghi. We need you, Empress Tianzi, Lady Kaguya and your subordinates to return to the Tokyo Metropolitan immediately._") said Oghi.

"Understood. I would like to speak to Commander Zero before we depart." requested Xingke.

("_I am afraid that is not possible_.") replied Oghi.

"Why not?" asked Xingke.

("_We will explain everything once you get here. It is too complex to explain over the phone._") answered Oghi.

"I understand." replied Xingke suspicious.

"Let's go." said Kaguya determined but, afraid of what they might discover.

A/N: So we'll stop it there for now. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next time, he events of Kamine Island and the accession of a new emperor. Please review.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hello everyone I am back with the next chapter of my story. This will cover the events from the aftermath of last chapter to the coronation of a new Britannian Emperor.

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass

Over the blue waters below, a jet was headed to Tokyo. On board were top Black Knights from Kagoshima including Hong Gu, Xianglin, Xingke, Tianzi and Kaguya.

"The first thing I am doing when we get to Tokyo is meeting with Master Zero." said Kaguya worried.

"Oghi seemed edgy when I mentioned Zero." noted Xingke.

"Do you think he is hiding something?" asked Xianglin.

"It is possible. Oghi said he would tell us everything when we arrived but, something seems off." answered Xingke.

"As long as Master Zero is okay then the Black Knights will be fine." said Kaguya.

"I agree. He is the fabric that holds us together." agreed Xingke when the phone rang.

"I'll answer it."said Xianglin who picked up the phone.

("_It's Oghi. I wanted to see how close you were._") said the Deputy Commander.

"We should be there in an hour." replied Xianglin.

("_Good. We will be waiting._") said Oghi.

"Oghi, why did you agree to a peace agreement with Britannia?" asked Xianglin.

("_Both sides suffered heavy causalities from the F.L.E.I.J.A. warhead and could no long continue to fight.")_ answered Oghi.

"Okay." said Xianglin.

("_Alright. We will see you when you arrive._") replied Oghi.

"Zero approved of this ceasefire." stated Xianglin.

("_Um..._") stammered Oghi.

"Deputy Commander." said Xianglin suspicious.

("_Zero...has betrayed us._") said Oghi.

"What?!" asked Xianglin shocked.

("_I am afraid it is true._") said Oghi.

"Explain." demanded Xianglin.

("_We have discovered that Zero was using us the entire time. He never cared about Japan, The United States of China, the Empress, or the future of the world. We were just a game to him._") explained Oghi.

"I assume you have evidence for backing up such an accusation." replied Xianglin.

("_He confessed to everything._") said Oghi.

"Alright. I will relay that information." said Xianglin.

("_Goodbye_.") said Oghi who hung up.

"Xianglin, what's wrong?" asked Xingke.

"It seems Zero has betrayed us." answered Xianglin.

"That's impossible!" cried Kaguya.

"Oghi said he confessed. It seems we were simply a game to him. He has never truly cared about our plight." said Xianglin.

"I understand." said Xingke.

"You cannot believe this." said Kaguya stunned.

"Oghi would have no reason to lie." replied Xingke.

"It can't be." said Kaguya shaking.

"Are you okay, Kaguya?" asked Tianzi worried.

"I'm fine." answered Kaguya visible upset.

* * *

The rest of the jet trip a dark cloud hung in the air. Once they arrived they exited the jet they were greeted by a clearly upset Sugiyama and Yoshitaka who led them to a room where Tohdoh and Oghi were. However, they quickly noticed Schneizel, his aide-de-camp and Cornelia were also there.

"Why are they here?" asked Kaguya clearly suspicious.

"They revealed the true nature of the treacherous Zero, or should I say, Lelouch vi Britannia." answered Oghi angry.

"No." said Kaguya wide-eyed.

"That sounds like the surname of a Britannian royal." noted Tianzi.

"That's because it is." replied Cornelia.

"Lelouch is our younger brother and the son of both Emperor Charles and Lady Marianne better known as Marianne the Flash." added Schneizel.

"That's quite the surprise." admitted Xingke.

"He was at the Kururugi Shrine with his little sister Princess Nunnally." said Kaguya who added, "I actually thought he was the Demon of the Forest."

"Marianne the Flash was assassinated in 2009 if I am correct." said Xingke.

"You are." replied Kanon.

"Lelouch was using you to work his way to power." said Schneizel.

"I cannot believe that." said Kaguya.

"What if I were to tell you that all the miracles of Zero going back to the Skirmish in the Shinjuku Ghetto were all fictional?" asked Schneizel.

"I need proof of this." answered Kaguya.

"Lelouch possess a supernatural power known as Geass which allows him to control and manipulate people." explained Schneizel.

"He's likely used it on all of you as well as many others." added Cornelia.

"Okay." said Kaguya skeptical.

"He used it on Villeta and Clovis in Shinjuku." said Cornelia.

"They are enemies and this war." said Xingke.

"It would also explain who he got Suzaku released." added Kaguya.

"We believe he used it on Suzaku." noted Schneizel.

"He also used it on one of my knights and myself." added Cornelia.

"Like I said earlier, this is war." said Xingke.

"We believe he used it on Gao Hai. He did act odd in the Consulate according to the others." replied Schneizel.

"That is true." admitted Xingke.

"But..." said Tianzi confused.

"We also believe he used it on Lieutenant Colonel Kusakabe at Lake Kawaguchi." said Schneizel.

"He was threatening civilians." stated Kaguya.

"Well we also believe he used it on General Katase." said Schneizel.

"No." said Kaguya shocked.

"We believe Lelouch used it to Katase commit suicide in Port Yokosuka." explained Schneizel.

"I can't believe that." replied Kaguya.

"What if we told you that Lelouch was responsible for the Special Administrated Zone Massacre last year?" asked Schneizel smirking.

"Then I wouldn't believe you." answered Kaguya.

"We have evidence." replied Schneizel who played the recording.

"_Did you use your Geass on Euphemia during the massacre?" asked Suzaku._

"_I ordered her to due it." answered Lelouch._

"There you have it." said Cornelia.

"So, it seems that Oghi was being truthful." said Xingke.

"Indeed. Lelouch escaped and we are currently tracking him." replied Kanon.

"Sir, I have urgent news." said a solider entering the room.

"We're in the middle of a meeting!" yelled Cornelia.

"I'm sorry." replied the solider.

"No. Please, tell us what is wrong." said Schneizel.

"My lord, there seems to be a battle going on Kamine Island. We believe that Emperor Charles might be there along with Sir Bismarck Waldstein, Knight of One. There is rumor of a possible rebellion." reported the soldier.

"I see. Well, it seems that our meeting will have to continue later. We must go to Kamine Island." said Schneizel.

"We will go too." said Kaguya as tears built in her eyes, "I think we all know who that is."

"Agreed." replied Schneizel smiling.

"Kaguya, are you okay?" asked Tianzi worried about her friend.

"I will be fine." answered Kaguya trying to compose herself.

"Alright." said Tianzi still concerned.

* * *

Kaguya, Tianzi and the others departed on the _Ikaruga _and departed for Kamine Island. However, Tianzi couldn't help but notice how distracted Kaguya seemed. Thus, the empress waited until her friend was alone to talk to her.

"Kaguya, I'm worried about you." said Tianzi concern evident in her voice.

"I know why but, it's fine. I will get over Lelouch." replied Kaguya.

"When you didn't know that Zero was a Britannian prince he was your whole world." noted Tianzi.

"Like I said before, I was his wife in name only." said Kaguya trying to stay clam.

"If you need to cry you can." replied Tianzi.

"Thank you but, I am fine." said Kaguya.

"Kaguya, please don't hold back." begged Tianzi.

"Your highness..." began Kaguya.

"Kaguya you shouldn't hold back your tears. It isn't healthy." interrupted Tianzi.

"I'm fine." said Kaguya struggling to hold herself together.

"Please Kaguya, don't hold back your emotions!" cried Tianzi.

"I..just..need..to...be.." said Kaguya before she could hold back no more and began to cry.

* * *

The Black Knights headed toward Kamine Island where fighting was already very intense. A number of Black Knights were sent out including Tohdoh, Oghi, Tamaki and Kallen to aide the Britannian forces. Kaguya was on the bridge and Tianzi nearby. As the battle ranged, the young empress became unsure.

"Kaguya, are you sure this is the right thing to do?" asked Tianzi.

"Yes it is. We need to defeat Lelouch." answered Kaguya.

"But, he was Zero." noted Tianzi.

"Yes but, he used us the entire time. You heard what was said earlier. He ordered the Special Administrated Zone Massacre." replied Kaguya.

"That is true." admitted Tianzi.

"Which is why we need to defeat Lelouch." said Kaguya.

"But, Britannia is our enemy, right?" asked Tianzi.

"Yes but, we have a common enemy in Lelouch so we will work together to defeat him." answered Kaguya, "The enemy of my enemy is my friend."

"I see." replied Tianzi.

"Don't worry your highness, everything will be okay. Xingke will be fine." said Kaguya.

"Right." said Tianzi clearly distracted.

"I know you're worried about him." said Kaguya.

"I am very concerned about Xingke but, it's not just him." confessed Tianzi.

"Please go on." said Kaguya.

"I hate fighting. I hate war. I thought the UFN was supposed to help prevent war but, now there is fighting going on again." explained Tianzi.

"Lelouch is one of the obstacles to that." said Kaguya.

"I still don't like it." said Tianzi.

"Neither do I. Nobody should like war. But, there are times war is justified and this is one example." explained Kaguya.

"I see." said Tianzi.

("_General Tohdoh reporting. The rebellion of the forces on Kamine Island has been put down._") said Tohdoh.

"Was Lelouch found?" asked Kaguya.

("_No Chairwoman._") answered Tohdoh.

("_He was probably behind this revolt. Using that damn Geass power._") added Oghi.

"I wound if he has something to do with that weird earthquake." said Kaguya.

"I doubt it. Reports of earthquakes arose around the world at the same time." noted Rakshata.

("_Geass probably had something to do with that._") spat Oghi.

"I wonder if Miss C.C. knows about Geass." said Tianzi.

("_Valid point. She might have given him that power. Considering information on her was never given._") said Xingke.

"Xingke!" cried Tianzi happy to see him.

("_Hello your highness._") said Xingke.

"Where is C.C.?" asked Kaguya concerned.

"One moment." replied Yoshitaka checking, "It seems she has vanished."

"Oh crap." said Sugiyama.

("_That Jeremiah guy is gone too._") reported Tamaki.

"It seems Lelouch is surrounding himself with allies." said Kallen with a hint of sadness in her voice.

* * *

One month had passed since the Second Battle of Kamine Island and the world had been shaken to it's core. Lelouch vi Britannia, in what was being called a palace revolution, had crowned himself the 99th Emperor with the help of Sir Suzaku Kururugi who was now the Knight of Zero. On the _Ikaruga_, the top Black Knights were holding a meeting to discuss this new development.

"Suzaku and Lelouch are now working together. This is really bad." said Kaguya clearly upset.

"How will the UFN progress?" asked Tianzi.

"Lelouch is a usurper with no legitimacy." answered Oghi.

"I believe we should wait and see what happens." said Kaguya.

"You can't seriously still have trust in Lelouch?!" asked Oghi amazed.

"I don't want to be too hasty." answered Kaguya.

"Please don't take this the wrong way, but you are still young and not as experienced as the rest of us." replied Tohdoh.

"I have lived through a lot my young life. My childhood ended on my seventh birthday when Britannia invaded and I've grown up fast since then so I am not as naive as you may think." said Kaguya.

"I agree with Chairwoman Sumeragi. It would be best not to jump ahead of ourselves." said Xingke.

"So do I." added Tianzi.

"Thank you both." said Kaguya smiling.

"Understood." sighed Oghi who added to himself, "_It seems Lelouch used his Geass on her. Poor girl._"

A/N: So I'll end it there and I am pleased with this chapter. I hope you liked this and will tune into the final two chapters. Until then, please review.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hello everyone I am back with the second to last installment of of my story. This chapter covers the events of R2 episodes 22 and 23. Without any further ado, here it is.

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass

On the _Ikaruga_, an important meeting was underway. The brief reign of Emperor Lelouch had made benefits for the Britannian Empire by abolishing the aristocracy and dissolving the hated numbers system. Now, he wanted to join the United Federation of Nations.

"Alright, so we are here to determine whether new Britannian Empire under Emperor Lelouch should be allowed to join the United Federation of Nations." said Kaguya.

"He did found the UFN." noted Rakshata.

"Look at all the good stuff he's done. I say we let him in. Lelouch is my buddy so I'll vouch for him." said Tamaki having invited himself.

"No. We cannot never trust him again." spat Oghi.

"I agree we cannot trust him." said Xingke.

"I agree with Deputy Commander Oghi too. We should support the rebel forces fighting against the treacherous usurper Lelouch." said Chiba.

"We must admit that the rule of Emperor Lelouch is better than that of Emperor Charles." noted Kaguya, awaiting backlash.

"No!" cried Oghi.

"We cannot give him legitimacy." added Tohdoh.

"We should hear him out." protested Kaguya.

"I agree with her." said Tianzi.

"You cannot be serious1" replied Chiba.

"Chiba, I understand you are angry with Lelouch and you have every right to be but, please hear the empress through." said Kaguya who turned to her friend, "You're majesty."

"We should at least hear him out. Lelouch was our leader, founded the United Federation of Nations, led us against Emperor Charles and has done good things in Britannia. It'd couldn't hurt to at least listen to him." explained Tianzi meekly.

"If that is what the empress wishes to do then I will support her." said Xingke.

"I will support this too." said Tohdoh.

"Why General?" asked Chiba.

"If General Xingke and the Empress support it then it is fruitless to argue." answered Tohdoh.

"Then it seems we're in agreement." said Rakshata.

* * *

The meeting with Lelouch didn't go as planned. Rather than him joining the United Federation of Nations, Lelouch took all the UFN representatives hostage. Kaguya had held Tianzi closely since they were taken away.

"Kaguya, I'm scared." said the young empress.

"I know Tianzi. But, don't worry I'm here." replied Kaguya.

"Kaguya, why did Lelouch take us hostage?" asked Tianzi.

"It seems he's bent on controlling the world." answered Kaguya.

"I wish Xingke were here." said Tianzi.

"You'll see him again." said Kaguya.

"I so hope so." replied Tianzi.

"Everything will be okay. I know things will end well." said Kaguya.

"Are...are you sure?" asked Tianzi sniveling.

"Yes." answered Kaguya not sure of it.

"Please, let us go." begged Tianzi.

"I'm afraid that isn't possible." replied Kaguya.

"I want to go." sobbed Tianzi.

"Please try to stay calm your majesty." said Kaguya.

"Okay." sniveled Tianzi.

"There we go." said Kaguya warmly.

"I'm glad you're here with me." said Tianzi.

"You highness, I am not going to leave. I won't abandon you." stated Kaguya.

"Thank you Kaguya." said Tianzi slightly comforted.

"No problem." replied Kaguya.

"Is it true that Pendragon has been destroyed?" asked a solider.

"By the F.L.E.I.J.A apparently." replied another soldier.

"The same kind that destroyed the Tokyo Settlement?" asked a third solider.

"But, I've heard all the manufactured F.L.E.I.J.A have gone missing." noted the first solider.

"Stop spreading rumors!" declared Jeremiah jumping out of his Seig Sutherland, "Until it is confirmed we cannot be sure if this is true!"

"No...It's most likely true." said a voice.

"What?" asked Jeremiah turning around, "You're..."

"Bring me to Master Lelouch." requested Sayoko before passing out.

"Pendragon...has been destroyed." said Kaguya horrified.

"Oh no." said Tianzi frightened.

"Don't worry your majesty. I'm sure everything will be okay." reassured Kaguya.

"What if they drop a F.L.E.I.J.A on Luoyang?" asked Tianzi worried.

"Nobody will do that." answered Kaguya, "_I hope._"

"I'm really afraid." said Tianzi.

"To be honest, I am too." confessed Kaguya.

"Really?" asked Tianzi surprised.

"Yes." answered Kaguya, "I cried a little after Suzaku and the Britannian soldiers stormed the gym."

"I didn't know that." marveled Tianzi.

"It's true. I am being strong as not to worry you, so I didn't show it." explained Kaguya.

"You don't have to do that." protested Tianzi.

"I want to. I'll protect you." replied Kaguya.

"Kaguya..." stammered Tianzi stunned.

"I'll protect you." promised Kaguya.

"Thanks." replied Tianzi.

* * *

The prisoners were escorted from the area built outside Ashford Academy to the nearby headquarters of Emperor Lelouch. Much to the irony of Kaguya, this was the Kururugi Shrine.

"Damn. Of course it'd have to be here." mused Kaguya.

"What is this place?" asked Tianzi.

"The Kururugi Shrine. It was the residence of my family the Kururugi Family up to my uncle Genbu Kururugi. And of course my cousin Suzaku." answered Kaguya.

"Wow. You're related to the Imperial Family." marveled Tianzi.

"No no. The Yamato dynasty is the ruling family with Emperor Akihito at it's head. My uncle was the Prime Minister." explained Kaguya.

"Like Britannia has." said Tianzi.

"Yes." replied Kaguya.

"So, you're related to the Imperial Family?" asked Tianzi.

"No. Unlike Britannia the Prime Minister of Japan is an elected position where the people vote for who they think the best Prime Minister would be. That is true democracy." answered Kaguya.

"We never had that." noted Tianzi.

"That is because the High Eunuchs were an obstacle to democracy until Xingke killed them." said Kaguya.

"I wonder why we're being brought here?" asked Tianzi.

"Whatever it is, it isn't good." answered Kaguya.

"Oh." replied Tianzi worried.

"Don't worry though, I will protect you." said Kaguya when a soldier arrived.

"Attention, you will be temporarily housed here in makeshift tents until Emperor Lelouch needs you." said the soldier.

"What does he want with us?" asked the Polish representative.

"You'll know soon enough." answered the soldier.

"Kaguya..." said Tianzi worried.

"It's fine." reassured Kaguya.

"Now then, stay calm and quite. Also, anyone who tries to escape will be shot." said the solider.

"We won't follow Emperor Lelouch." stated Kaguya.

"You don't have an option." replied the soldier before leaving.

"This is bad." noted the Italian representative.

"The United Federation of Nations was a bad idea." sighed the representative from the Middle East.

"No it wasn't. The United Federation of Nations is a good organization and we need to stand united to defeat Emperor Lelouch." countered the Scandinavian representative.

"I agree." said the Greek representative.

"Look where the United Federation of Nations got us." sighed the representative from Central Asia.

"We can't give up. If we do then Emperor Lelouch will take over the world." protested Tianzi.

"She's right. We must stick together." said Kaguya.

"No offense Lady Sumeragi but, you're only a child. Most of us have decades of experience in politics." said the Romanian representative.

"She was chosen by Zero himself." noted the representative from the Middle East.

"True. If he trusts Lady Sumeragi as Chairperson then we should too." agreed the Scandinavian representative.

* * *

The United Federation of Nations representatives soon realized what Lelouch wanted them for. This came when United Federation of Nations representatives including Kaguya and Tianzi were lined up to board the _Avalon_.

"Kaguya, why are we being boarded on the _Avalon_?" asked Tianzi worried.

"Apparently, Lelouch has decided to use us as human shields." answered Kaguya.

"I don't understand." replied Tianzi.

"Lelouch is going to put us on the Avalon so the resistance and Black Knights won't fire. And if he they do then he'll let us die." explained Kaguya.

"No." said Tianzi worried.

"Damn him." spat the Greek representative.

"Quiet down!" snapped Jeremiah nearby.

"We're just pawns for that man." whispered the Korean representative angrily.

"Kaguya, are we going to die?" asked Tianzi.

"No your highness. Xingke is one of the leaders of the Black Knights." answered Kaguya.

"I'm still worried." replied Tianzi.

"To be honest I am too but, we need to stay strong." said Kaguya.

"Why?" asked Tianzi.

"We've always put our faith in Zero and, while the masked revolutionary will always be a great figure, we must put faith in ourselves. We must be self-sufficient." explained Kaguya.

"Right." agreed Tianzi, "Kaguya..."

"Yes your highness." replied the Japanese girl.

"Please hold me." requested Tianzi which Kaguya did.

A/N: So there is chapter seven and I hope you like it. Next chapter the story ends as we cover the end of the series. Please review.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hello everybody well we're here. This is the last chapter of my story. I want to thank everyone who supported this story. Anyway, here we go.

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass

On board the _Avalon_, fear had gripped the UFN representatives. The Battle of Mt. Fuji had begun and the _Avalon_ was under attack. Unfortunately, they were on board and struggling for survival.

"Kaguya!" cried Tianzi as she grabbed her friend.

"I'm here. I'm here." said Kaguya clutching the Chinese empress.

"What's going on?" asked Tianzi afraid.

"The Black Knights are coming to rescue us." answered Kaguya.

"I don't like this fighting." said Tianzi.

"Nobody does but, we have to." replied Kaguya.

"Why?" asked Tianzi.

"Lelouch has to be stopped." answered Kaguya.

"I still don't understand." replied Tianzi.

"Lelouch is a threat to the world and we must stop him. This is an instance when war simply cannot be avoided." explained Kaguya when the door opened.

"Hello everyone! We've come to spring you!" declared Lloyd.

"What?" asked the Scandinavian representative surprised.

"It's true. We have escaped the tyrannical Emperor Lelouch." said Sayoko.

"You've turned against Lelouch?" asked Kaguya skeptically.

"Indeed. Lelouch used force and threats to make us obey. Now he's fled the _Avalon _so we were able to escape." answered Sayoko using the lines Lelouch gave her.

"Indeed and we were hoping the Black Knights would grant us asylum." added Cecile.

"I'm certain we can arrange something." replied Kaguya.

"We should leave now since the ship is sinking." noted Lloyd.

"Professor." said Nina running up to him.

"Oh Nina. Glad you're still alive." replied Lloyd.

"The _Avalon_ has been hit and is going down." said Nina.

"Then we need to get going." said Kaguya.

* * *

The UFN representatives fled trying to escape the sinking _Avalon_. Luckily, they found Xingke and his men who led them to safety. However, in the skies above Kanto the fighting continued. Kaguya and Tianzi watched as the fate of humanity was being fought for in front of them.

"I don't like this." said Tianzi.

"Neither do I." replied Kaguya seeing the destruction caused.

"This is wrong. This fighting needs to stop." said Tianzi as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Please don't cry empress." said Kaguya sympathetic.

"I'll try." replied Tianzi.

"I have to go now." stated Kaguya.

"No! Please don't!" exclaimed Tianzi.

"I need to your highness. It seems Lady C.C. has been shot down by Kallen. Don't worry, I"ll be fine." said Kaguya.

"Are you alright your highness?" asked Hong Gu seeing how sad the empress was.

"No." answered Tianzi when suddenly a message appeared.

"Attention entire world, here my proclamation; I am Lelouch vi Britannia, Emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire and your only ruler. Schneizel has surrendered to me, as a result of this I am in control of both the _Damocles_ and the F.L.E.I.J.A weapons. And even the Black Knights no longer posses the strength to oppose me now. If anyone dares to resist my supreme authority, they will know the devastating power of the F.L.E.I.J.A. Those who could challenge my military rule no longer exist. Yes, from this day, from this moment forward the world belongs to me. Lelouch vi Britannia commands you, obey me subjects. Obey me world!"

"All hail Lelouch!" cried his supporters.

"No." said Tianzi worried when the doors suddenly opened.

"Freeze!" cried a Britannian soldier, "In the name of His Imperial Majesty 99th Emperor Lelouch vi Britannia, you're under arrest."

"We don't have a choice." said Hong.

"Kaguya." whimpered Tianzi.

* * *

With the victory of Emperor Lelouch at the Battle of Mt. Fuji, the world was forced to bow to him. His rule was unquestionable and resistance was futile. Those who resisted were imprisoned and such was the fate of those who were captured after the Battle of Mt. Fuji including Kaguya and Tianzi.

"Kaguya, are we going to die?" asked Tianzi.

"I'm afraid it seems that way." answered Kaguya, "But, there are others out there that oppose Lelouch."

"That's true. Xianglin is one of them." added Hong Gu from the next cell.

"If she's with the resistance then I feel better knowing they'll be someone to oppose Lelouch after we're gone." said Xingke.

"No." said Tianzi worried.

"General Xingke, please don't scare the empress." said Kaguya consoling her friend.

"I'm sorry Tianzi. I didn't mean to worry you." replied Xingke.

"I'm scared." cried Tianzi.

"It'll all be okay." said Kaguya unsure about how sure she believed this.

"My, you're still as optimistic as ever." quipped C.C.

"What the hell are you doing here ya witch?!" asked an irate Tamaki.

"You seem to be retaining your inner strength despite the dire situation." continued C.C. obviously ignoring Tamaki.

"Lelouch won't execute us." replied Kaguya.

"Lady Kaguya..." said Oghi amazed.

"As tyrannical as Lelouch has become, I still cannot see him going through with this." said Kaguya.

"Really." replied C.C. amused

"You said I knew Lelouch well even when I didn't know who he was." mused Kaguya.

"Kaguya, you are more mature than most of the people I have known." said C.C. who left.

"Dumb witch." huffed Tamaki.

"You are a simple minded one." said Rakshata.

"Kaguya, do you really think that Lelouch won't kill us?" asked Tianzi.

"I hope so." answered Kaguya.

* * *

It had been two months since the victory of Lelouch at the Battle of Mt. Fuji. Those captured had spent this time in a prison waiting for their punishment. Today, they were to receive the new of what their fate was to be.

"So, what do you think is going to happen to us?" asked Tamaki nervously.

"It's rather obvious." answered Lloyd.

"It doesn't matter. Lelouch has won." replied Oghi sadly thinking of Villeta.

"I just wonder how he'll do it. Crushing by elephants, boiling to death, the breaking wheel, drowning, burning, crucifixion, crushing, drawn and quartered, electric chair, gas chamber, lethal injection, iron maiden, hanging or stoning." pondered Lloyd, "Though, most likely it'll be a firing squad. Oh, the could be interesting."

"I will never figure out how the hell you entered the military." said Jeremiah walking up the prisoners.

"Nobility used to mean something before Emperor Lelouch came to power." shrugged Lloyd.

"Oh yes. Our glorious emperor has truly made great strides." said Jeremiah proudly.

"Why are you here?" asked Chiba bitterly.

"I've come to give to inform you that His Imperial Majesty 99th Emperor Lelouch vi Britannia has decided you are to put to death by firing squad in three days." answered Jeremiah.

"I knew it!" cried Lloyd.

"I should also mention that your execution will be televised to set an example." noted Jeremiah who then left.

"Goodbye." said Lloyd, "_So, Zero Requiem is only seventy-two hours away._"

"I'm scared." said Tianzi grabbing her friend.

"It's all going to be okay." replied Kaguya.

* * *

It was a sunny day in Tokyo, the provisional capital of Britannia, but despite the sunshine there was a dark cloud hanging over the city. This is because today was the executions of those opposed to Emperor Lelouch.

"Let's go prisoners. Your day of reckoning has come." said a solider leading those to die away.

"Xingke, please hold me." begged Tianzi.

"March one by one!" cried the solider forcing them apart.

"You bastards." seethed Xingke.

"Xingke!" cried the empress.

"It's okay your highness." replied Kaguya behind her.

"We're going to die." said Tianzi crying.

"Knock it off!" snapped the solider.

"Please leave her alone!" cried Kaguya.

"Then I'll keep you in line." said the soldier.

"Fine. As long as you leave Tianzi alone." said Kaguya.

"I have no problems with that." replied the soldier.

"Kaguya don't." begged Tianzi.

"It's fine." said Kaguya.

"Lady Kaguya, be careful." warned Chiba.

"I know what I am doing." said Kaguya calmly.

"Kaguya..." said Tianzi with tears in her eyes.

"Please don't cry your highness, I know what I am doing." said Kaguya solemn.

* * *

The prisoners were taken outside where Jeremiah was waiting. Schneizel and Nunnally were clearly visible and imprisoned in chains. Those prisoners set for execution were placed on steel crosses and secured. Shortly there after, they were paraded to be executed only to have Zero return and save them by killing Lelouch.

"Hello your majesty, you look great." said Kaguya entering the room where her friend was.

"Thank you Kaguya." replied Tianzi.

"I'm so glad Oghi and Villeta are marrying. It'd be horrible if their child was born out of wedlock." said Kaguya.

"True." agreed Tianzi.

"I can't believe it's been a month already since the death of Emperor Lelouch." sighed Kaguya.

"Yeah. Thank you for protecting me." said Tianzi.

"I would do that all over again." replied Kaguya.

"Kaguya." cried Tianzi hugging her friend.

"Now if you cry we'll miss the wedding." noted Kaguya.

"Oh yeah." replied Tianzi.

"A lot of the Black Knights will be there as well as Cornelia, Guilford, Lloyd, Cecile, a few students of Villeta, Lady Anya Alstreim and Sir Gino Weinberg." said Kaguya.

"Sir Weinberg is really nice. I met him and we even took a photo together." said Tianzi.

"Oh, that's so nice." replied Kaguya.

"I'm glad that the war is over." said Tianzi.

"Yup and now we're building toward a better and more peaceful world." noted Kaguya.

"Kaguya, your majesty, it's time for the wedding." said Kallen popping her head in the room.

"Let's go." said Kaguya who thought to herself, "_Lelouch, what ever your plan was, I'm sure this is part of it. Even you lose, you still win._"

A/N: There we go the story is complete. It's obvious Kaguya is intelligent for a teenage and she would have pieced it together plus her character poem indicates she still has some feelings toward Lelouch. Anyway, I am going to do one more one-shot then I will likely be done with Code Geass (I'm not ruling out a return but, I'm not sure how likely that is) so I hope you guys check that out. Please review.


End file.
